


Whenever That May Be

by agentwinchester



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Grieves, But Barry Secretly Loves Him Anyway, M/M, Not Really In a Relationship, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwinchester/pseuds/agentwinchester
Summary: After having to put his feelings on pause during the Dominator debacle, Barry grieves for Snart's death.





	Whenever That May Be

Barry was numb to the pain. He had been so sure, nothing else the world could throw at him would make him hurt any more than he was already suffering.  
Wells - or Eobard - had betrayed him.  
His actions caused Ronnie’s death. Caused Eddie’s.  
Zoom had destroyed the city again, his metas making the citizens of Central City more afraid of their kind than ever before.  
… His father had been killed.  
And when Barry tried to fix everything, he had only screwed things up worse.  
Dante died and Cisco can’t meet his eyes without burning a hole through his skull with hatred.  
Caitlin’s spending every second fighting darkness. Her complete lack of anger is almost worst than Cisco’s rage.  
Barry’s had hit after hit thrown at him since his 9 month slumber, but this? This takes the fucking cake.  
Snart’s dead.  
The speedster struggles to breathe at remembering. He hadn’t exactly had the time to grieve upon first learning of the man’s passing. The Dominators had clearly been the more pressing matter, but…  
He laughs, bitterly and choked with tears.  
It’s stupid, Barry knows. He hadn’t even liked Snart all that much.  
He had seen something in the criminal. Some piece of light struggling to reach the surface but being pressed down by trauma and mistrust.  
If he’s being honest, Leonard Snart was every bit the man Barry could have become had he not had the love of his mother or the safe home of the West’s.  
The anger, the protective nature, sharp intelligence, desire to be the best, the inability to give up - Superhero and Supervillain weren’t so unlike.  
And that’s the thing, isn’t? He wasn’t a Supervillain anymore was he?  
Barry rolled his wet eyes. He supposes that given the chance, Snart wouldn’t have hesitated to nab a gem or plan another heist.  
But saving time, changing priorities to defend the world, protect the team - Barry’s friends.  
That man. That Snart. That Legend.  
He deserved Barry’s grief.  
And he’ll have it, until Barry sees him again… whenever that may be.


End file.
